merlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Overrap
Hallo Hey du^^ schön wieder ein neues Mitglied zuhaben, dass ich auch mal sehe^^ Weiß net ob unserer "Merlin" dich schon begrüßt hat aber ich mach es gerne als Mitglieder der Merlin wikia Tafelrunde^^ Erstelle und Bearbeite soviel wie du magst. Denk daran muss nicht perfekt sein, gleich beim ersten mal. Denn das schöne an einer wikia ist das langsam stetige wachsen^^ So vllt sehen wir uns mal im chat^^ zu einer abendlichen Runde zu "WIR LIEBEN MERLIN" oder so^^ lg Drache 14:46, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) wenn was ist einfach auf meiner seite was dalassen^^ Fals es Probleme mit i-was gibt. Danke^^ Overrap 14:59, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) RE:Bild Hey da haben wir uns ja knapp verpasst, wusste nicht das du online warst. Bei Monolook sehe ich nicht immer gleich wenn jemand online ist. Um was geht es den genau...lass doch bitte einen Link da. Und wegen chat - meisten bin ich abends da aber du kannst gerne mal ne zeit angeben. dann könnten wir uns mal zum quatschen treffen^^ lg Drache 18:52, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Klar kann ich machen. Schau immer ma rein^^ Aber da du gegen 15/16 meist da bist versuch ich es da noch mal^^ Drache Hy dude Wollt mal wieder hallo sagen und dir auch was Mitteilen was ich beim letzten Mal vergessen hab. Also hab deine Frage bei Permi gesehen und du hast ja schon die Kategorie erstellt. Du kannst soviele Kategorien erstellen wie du magst^^ NUr nicht die übersicht verlieren. Dann wollte ich dich fragen ob du die Ritter der Tafelrunde nach und nach jetzt machst...wenn ja würde ich mal ein paar Bilderchen suchen. Und dann wollte ich dich fragen ob du dir noch mal Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer ansehen kannst ''- Bis auf die namen bei den Charakteren *muss die Nebencharaktere (Ritter usw,) und die jeweiligen 5 ausgewählten noch ergänzen *fals du weißt welche gut wären, kannst du ja Anregungen dalassen* -'' ist die Seite fertig. Kann man die so lassen?-? Drache 22:49, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Seid gegrüß Knight of round Table Hy^^ Mach doch nichts. Jeder brauch mal ein paar Tage^^ Oh du schaust nochmal? wo denn? Auf dvd/Englisch??? Ich weiß nicht ob du gesehen hast. Ich hab die Vorlage Person et.was umgestalt^^ Kannst ja mal sagen wie du die findest. Im Forum bei Hallo müsste man sie komplett sehen. Ich mein wenn man sonst bei der Vorlage was weg lässt, wird die zeile automatisch ausgeblendet^^. Hab ne gute Methode gefunden wegen den Bildern. Wenn du ein bst. aus der Serie brauchst sag bescheid. Dann mal ne Frage. Meinst du wir solten für die Magischen Tier eine extra Vorlage machen oder die Personvrlage benutzen. Ach ja und dann wollt ich dich mal fragen ob wiren uns mal wieder im chat sehen können. Ich wollt dich was wegen den Farebn fragen. Ich kann das Kotzgrün eh ich meine diesen wunderhübchen Grünton für gute Ritter nicht mehr mitansehen. Vllt könnten wir ja mal über möglich andere Farben quatschen und was wir noch außer den Momentanen Möglichkeiten brauchen^^ lg Drache 18:22, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Color-Mind Bin ab jetzt da und morgen gegen mittag bis dei^^. Ansonsten basltel ich am w-lan um wieder öfter on zu sein lg Drache 19:46, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Overrap, danke für deine Nachricht. Ich war letztens im englischen Merlin Wiki unterwegs und das Deutsche kommt da ja noch nicht wirklich ran. Und da wollte ich ein bisschen mithelfen ;D Bist du auf twitter oder tumblr? glg, Queeenmum 18:06, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC)queeenmum Frage :) Hallöchen! Ich wollte fragen wie man Seiten löscht! Ich hab jetzt das "Sir Gwain" Zeug mal auf die sozusagen richtige Seite verschoben (wegen dem fehlenden e am Ende :) und die "falsche" Seite wird ja jetzt nicht mehr gebraucht .. wie kann ich die löschen? Andererseits würde es auch gehen, die "Sir Gwain" Seite einfach umzubenennen ... glg Queeenmum 16:47, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Queeenmum a Danke für deine Antwort (: Ist ja nicht schlimm. Gut, dann werd ich ihr mal schreiben. glg und schönen Abend noch! Queeenmum 17:07, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Queeenmum Wenn du 5 min hast, bitte lesen Hey du^^, da es langsam vorwärts geht, musste ich einige Änderungen vornehmen. Ich arbeite an den Vorlagen für die Steckbriefe. *Die Steckbriefe für Chraktere/Tiere sind nun eigentlich komplett, außer du findest das noch etwas ergänzt werden müsste (wenn dem so ist bitte bescheidsagen, ob ich einige Punkte ergänzen soll, ob etwas noch verlinkt werden sollt usw.) -> Bitte mal lessen *Die Steckbriefe für die Episoden sind bis jetzt auf ein Minimum reduziert Vorlage:Episode-kurz Ich werde sie in einiger Zeit etwas grafisch und cod mässig aufarbeiten. Fals du noch Punkte hast die Ergänzt werden müssen bitte bescheid geben *Der Steckbrief für die Schauspieler werde ich hoffentlich bis Freitag fertig haben. Aber ich weiß noch nicht wirklich was rein soll, außerer ein Bild und der Namebzw. die Rolle? Ich bin für Anregungen offen, auch in Bezug auf die grafische Gestaltung.... So anstonsten gibt es bis jetzt nichts neues. Außer das wenn die Steckbriefe stehen, Die Staffeln soweit auch. Das dann die Episoden auf Handlungstrang beginnen, fals du Lust hat eine Episode zu schreiben wäre cool. Einfach bescheid sagen und loslegen^^ Ansonsten viel Spaß bei uns. lg Drache